A messed up wedding
by catimac
Summary: Have you ever wondered how all of the episodes are like from Sheen's point of view? Well if you're looking for that, keep looking. This is a story about what happend when Beautifull Gorgeous and Junkman got married. (On hiatus).
1. Prologue

" 3, 2, 1-"

RRRIIINNNNGGGG!

It was the last day of school in Retrovile High School, and everyone was waiting for that particular moment. The moment when the last bell rang, and it was officialy Summer vacation.

"Finnally!" 17 year old Sheen Estevez shouted. "I've been waiting for this day since school started!"

"Since last September?" His gilfriend, Libby Folfax questioned.

"Nope." He answered. "Since pre-school!"

"You know, that was just 10th grade. You still have two more years of high-school to go trough." 16 year old Jimmy Neutron informed.

"And 4 years of college." Carl Wheezer added.

"Aw, man!" Sheen grumbled.

Libby giggled quietly while her best friend, Cindy Vortex rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think we're going to have a great Summer!" Jimmy announced. "I've been working on this new invention that is going to-"

"-end up blowing up on our faces!" Cindy interrupted.

Jimmy glared at her. "Is not! I've added a couple safety features on Goddard that are sure to keep us from danger." He repplied.

"Oh, really? Then why did your last invention, that translator device or something, ended up making Carl speak french for a week, Nerdtron?" She yelled.

"That was a month ago, Dorktex! Besides, it helped him out with his paper!"

"What about that time in Mercury when-" Cindy and Jimmy continued to argue, not noticing that their friends had stop following them. Libby, Sheen and Carl stood side by side, watching them throwing their hands up in the hair and continuing to insult each other constantly.

Libby croosed her arms and sighed."Why don't those two just get a lab?"


	2. The Invitation

"-and then he leaned agaisnt the locker next to mine, stopped talking, and asked what that wonderfull smell was! I told him that it could be my new strawberry lip gloss, and he started talking like a total moron!" She paused to hug a pillow."I think I actually caught him staring at me! Isn't that amazing?"

"Hm-hm." Libby responded, without aking her eyes off of her freshlly painted nails. It wasn't that she wasn't interested on what her best friend had to say, it was just that EVERY FREAKING DAY it would be the same thing: Jimmy and Cindy would get into a fight, they would start yelling at each other, and Cindy would pretend to hate his guts. But whenever she caught Libby alone, she would not stop babling on and on about how cute Jimmy was, or how his smile made her feel. It had been that way since they were 10, and it was a vicious cicle.

Cindy roled in her bed, her stomach facing the ceiling. "I wonder if he likes me." She said, out of the blue. This got Libby's attention.

"Are you serious?" She asked, sitting next to her. Cindy's expression remained the same."Girl, even a blind person could see that he's head over heels for you!"

"Really?" She wondered. Libby nodded." He has a weird way of showing it, then."

"What do you mean?" Libby inquired. Cindy sat up next to her best friend.

"Well, to start of, he's always arguing with me. Then, he's always comparing his 'Oh-so-perfect-grades' with mine. And lets not forget about Quinlan."

"You mean Betty? But she moved out of town two years ago!"

"But whenever she was around he would act like a puppy or something and command to her every order! Like he was under a spell! That really screams 'I like you, Cindy'."

Libby sighed. "Ok, maybe Neutron was a bit fond of Betty, but that was a long time ago! He's all grown up, and so are you! I'm pretty sure he got over Betty a long time ago."

"You really think so?" Libby noded.

"Cynthia!" Her mother called. "You've received a letter."

Cindy ran downstairs, Libby following her. Her mom handed her a weird looking envelope, that looked like it was made of metal.

"This looks like it's from Neutron." Cindy notted. She then put it on top of her nightstand.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Libby asked, sitting down on Cindy's bed.

"It's obviously a prank. It's most likely going to blow up or start shooting acid or something."

"Cind, you gotta learn to-" Libby stopped talking. The envelope started glowing a very bright green and proceeded to vibrate. Suddently, a blue light shot out of the stamp like a laser, but after a few seconds, it turned into a hologram. Cindy and Libby looked away, and needed a few seconds to start seeing again, but when they did, they were staring to the familiar faces of a greenish alien and a beutifull dark haired woman.

"Hello!" The alien greeted."I'm the Junkman!"

"And I'm Beautifull Gorgeous!" The woman said."And if you're watching this, you are cordially invited to our wedding!"

"It will take place on July 2nd, at the Retroville Church." The Junkman continued.

"You are more than welcome to bring a plus one." Beautifull Gorgeous announced. "And please, bring a some form of transportation, otherwise you will be obligated to take a ride with the other guest in order to get to our special suprise."

"See you there!" The Junkman concluded, and with that, the hologram turned itself off.

"Girl... did I just imagine that?" A confused Libby questioned.

"No, I saw that to." Cindy confirmed.

"Well what are we-"

"Come on." Cindy ordered, carefully picking up the envelope. "We're going to talk to Neutron."


	3. Love Potion1076K

Cindy walked across the street, her best friend by her side.

"Good afternoon, girls!" Mr. Neutron saluted. He and his wife were planting some kind of weird flowers on the vases that were next to the house door. "Beutifull day for gardening isn't it? Lets just hope these flowers don't blow up like the last ones. Acording to Jim-jam, they're just suposed to glow in the dark."

"Hi Mr. And !" Libby greeted. Cindy's mind was working 100 miles per hour, so she could only manage a small wave."We're here to see Jimmy."

"He's in his lab with Sheen and Carl." informed. Libby thanked her and her and Cindy walked in a very fast pace to the lab's door.

"Neutron!" Cindy knocked furiously." Let us in! We know you're in ther-"

She was cut by the welcome mat disappearing from bellow them so they could fall through a tube that leaded to Jimmy's lab.

"Ouch!" Cindy groanned once she and Libby hit the floor." Sheesh Neutron, you'd think that after all these years you'd put a pillow there."

"Sheesh Vortex, you'd think that after all these years you'd learn to land on your feet." He replied, offering his hand.

"Touche." She said, taking his hand and getting up.

"You'd think that after all these years they would remember that we're still in the room." Libby said, taking Sheen's hand and getting up. Cindy and Jimmy blushed and took a few steps away from each other, embarrassed.

"Anyways, we wanted to talk to you guys about this invitation that I got." Cindy announced after a while.

"It wouldn't happend to be an invitation to the Junkman and Beautifull Gorgeous' wedding, would it?" Jimmy asked.

"How did you know?" Libby inquired.

"We all got one, babe!" Sheen informed. "I thought mine was an invitation to join Ultralord's super hero league!"

"It was scary!" Carl confirmed." I think I'm alergic to wedding invitations!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is, why the heck are they having a wedding in the first place?" Cindy questioned.

"But Jimmy poisened them with the love potion, right?" Carl remembered.

"Well yeah, but it would have worn out by now, wouldn't it?"Cindy wondered.

"That was exactly what I wanted to talk about. In fact, I was just about to call you. Jimmy said, sitting on a red computer chair that was in front of a huge computer screen and tons of buttons.

"You were?" Cindy repeated, her cheecks turning pink.

"Of course. I mean this isn't the kind of thing you see every day." He pushed a red button and an image of a glass bottle filled with a pink liquid. "This" Jimmy motioned to the image on the screen."Is the love potion #976/J. This is the love potion I tinquered with when we were younger. As you remember we accidently got under the influence of this love potion. We then fixed it by neutralizing it's smell."

"By neu-what?" Sheen asked.

"By um, smelling cheese." Jimmy sighed." Anyways, this is also the same type of love potion I used to make the Junkman and Beautifull Gorgeous fall in love. But it is virtually impossible that the effect lasted this long."

"But Jimmy, maybe it's possible that they are in love. I mean, Libby and Sheen are still in love with each other, right?" Carl tried.

"Well, that is possible." Jimmy agreed."But the effects of the love potion completly wear off after neutra... after smelling cheese. What may happend is that, when a person is under the effect of the love potion #976/J, they start to notice the good traits on the person that they're in love with. Once they're no longer under its effect, they still remember the person's good traits, and in some cases, like Sheen and Libby's, they do fall in love, but it is completly their fault. The love potion #976/J has nothing to do with it."

"I think it's impossible for them to fall in love with each other. I mean, sure, true love and all, but Gorgeous is shallow and Junkman is gross, there is no way they'd fall for each other. And it's pretty unlikely that they've gone 5 years without smelling anything. It's a trap! It's the only explanation!" Cindy said.

"That's what I thought at first."Jimmy affirmed."But then I remembered what I found just a few weeks ago." He pressed the red button again, and the image of the love potion #976/J was replaced by a picture of another glass bottle filled with liquid that alternated between bright red and purple."This" He motioned to the screen once again."Is love potion #1076/K. I found it when I was cleaning the lab, about a month ago. I honestly have no idea how this got in the lab. You see, when I first started experiencing love potions, I knew they were extremely dangerous, so I started from the bottom, and created love potion #1/K. It was so weak that it barely did anything. You would need to spray about two litres of it directly into the person's nose for him/her to even think about the person he/she would be in love with. It took me a long time to achieve the perfect quantity of pheromone stimulant to put in, and in a scale from 1 to 1000, it was 976% of stimulant."

"What are the other 24%" Cindy questioned.

"Oh, just a mixture of carbonated-"

"Ouch, my brain!" Sheen complained."Jimmy, it's Summer vacation, for ultralord's sake! There is no such thing as thinking during Summer vacation!"

Cindy rolled her eyes."If you ask me there is no thinking during the whole year for you."

"Hey, I think!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Anyways!"Jimmy shouted, causing them both to shut up."The scale is supposed to go from 1 to 1000, and it's supposed to be followed by the letter J. Although, as you can see, this love potion is 1076/K on a maximum of 1000/J. So these potion's powers are way beyond the #976/K potion. Again, I have no idea how it got in the lab, but my experiences are very risky, and there is a big chance that I may have accidently inhaled the memorie loss potion that I was working with back in the days. This potion is very dangerous, anyone that is in contact with this potion would develop not love, but an obcession with the first person he/she saw. Considering the fact that this has been here for Einstein knows how long, there is a very big chance that one or more of us have inhaled this potion."

"Last time I checked we weren't obcessed with anyone."Libby stated.

"That is correct, but I would prefer to take no chances. Vox, examine the pheromone activity!" Just like that a white light came out of what looked like the giant computer screen's webcam. A second later, their names appeared on the screen, followed by a bunch of green bars. Jimmy examined them. "Ok, everything seems normal. Vox, release the antidote for love potion #1076/K!" There was a spray noise from the ceiling and they were quickly surrounded by a yellow fog.

"Ugh, what is this, Neutron?"

"It smells worse than my mother's socks! And nothing smells worse than my mother's socks!"

"Sorry guys, but the smell has to be extremely strong to work. Vox, examine the pheromone activity!" Again, a white light came out of the webcam and their names appeared on the screen."There is no difference between the numbers."

"Which means?"Libby inquired, her fingers squeezing her nose.

"Which means none of us had contact with love potion #1076/J." He affirmed.

"Ok, but I think we were talking about a certain wedding, until somebody interrupted it!"Cindy said.

"I did not!"Jimmy replied."Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not." Cindy responded.

"Well"Jimmy sighed. "Think about it! This love potion is much stronger than #976/J. A simple cheese wouldn't be able to do anything about it. You would need a very strong antidote, something that you don't find in your everyday kitchen. In other words, if the love potion that I used agaisnt the Junkman and Beautifull Gorgeous was #1076/K and not #976/J, it is possible they're still under it's effect, and this is a real wedding."

"So you're saying we should go?"Cindy spat."That's so stupid! Even if they are really in love, there is Gorgeous' father, Professor Calamitous the super villain! He won't miss a chance to kill us!"

"That is true."Jimmy confirmed, getting up from his chair."That is exactly why we should go. We have to check if it is really a wedding, if they really are under the effect of the love potion #1076/K. Besides, even if it is a trap, we'll be ready." Jimmy picked up a rown belt." For example, this looks like a belt, right? But, if you press this button on its side, a spray of love potion #976/J will come out of the buckle."

"Well that won't look disturbing at all."Libby said sarcasticly.

"So, we are going to the wedding?"Carl asked shylly.

"Yes." Jimmy confirmed."And we'll act like it's a normal wedding. No kicking, punching or stabbing the other guests if it's not absolutely necessary."

"To bad."Cindy complained." Looks like I'm just gonna have to punch you Neutron."

**So yeah, chapter 3. I apoligize for any grammar mistakes, but English is my second languange. So what do you think? Good, bad, so-so? Reviews are welcome just so you know.**

◕ ‿ ◕


	4. Chocolate Milkyshakes

"There you go."Sam said as he set three of his famous chocolate milky-shakes on the table the three boys were occupying. "That'll be 15 bucks."

They had just finished paying when into the Candy Bar stormed an annoyed Cindy Vortex followed by Libby Folfax, who appered to be talking to her. Cindy quickly sat next to Jimmy and took the chocolate milky-shake right out of his hand.

"Hey!"He complained.

"Sorry, Neutron."Cindy apologized. "But I haven't eaten for the last four hours because Libby wouldn't let me!"

"Well I'm sorry Cind, but I just couldn't afford taking a break. I was on a roll!" Libby explained, as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"You took four hours just to buy your dresses? That's insane!" Jimmy notted.

"We didn't even buy anything." Cindy grunted.

"Well, yeah, first we had to check what's available, compare prices,-"Libby was cut by Cindy.

"Couldn't you just have done that without me?"

"I needed your opinion!"

Cindy moaned as Jimmy ordered another two milky-shakes for him and Libby.

"Well at least I've got a main idea." Libby explained. "First, no white or beige, we'll be copying the bride; second, no long dresses. They'll just keep us from dancing and kicking people; Third, ..." Libby babbled for a while until she finally finished with a speach about why wearing black at weddings was something to avoid. "That's pretty much all there is for girls. You guys just need to get some suits and that's pretty much all."

"Suits?" Sheen asked. "I was planning on wearing my ultralord costume!"

"Well you're gonna have to wear a suit, Sheen." Libby said calmly.

"Do I get a kiss?"Sheen asked, hopefully.

"If you wear a suit." Libby promised.

Cindy mimicked throwing up into her milky-shake. Carl stood up suddently.

"That's righ! I have a doctor apointment in..." He checked his watch. "Two minutes! I gotta go!" He ran outside and tripped a couple of times in the process.

"We gotta go too, Sheen." Libby anounced. "Remember you're suposed to go to dinner with my parents?"

"Oh, um, yeah!" Sheen lied. "How could I forget, Libbylicious?"

"I though I told you not to call me that." She said, getting up. " Anyways Cindy, meet me at my house by 9 tomorrow, we gotta go shopping!"

"See you guys!" Sheen waved.

After they left there were a couple of moments of akward silence untill Cindy finally spoke.

"So... what are you up to? Got any recent plans to destroy the town yet?"

"No, actually. I've had no time for that, I've been experimenting with love potion #1076/K, plus I'm tinkering with some of my old inventions that might help us at the wedding." He informed.

"Are you sure they won't blow up?" Cindy inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm quite sure. But maybe you should see them by yourself, you know, just to double check." He aswerd.

Cindy felt her face warming up and she knew imediatly that she looked redder than the cherry on top of her milky-shake.

"Well, I do have to get all of those dresses and corsets out of my head, so what the heck!"

**Labsbglkdnpdnbfknpkdmkjm FINALLY! You do not know how long it took my to write this. It was originally ment to include Jimmy and Cindy's 'date', but I have a major writer's block right now, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that! Also, thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows, it means a lot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
